


Долго и счастливо

by AvaDay



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано еще во время второго сезона, в 2006ом году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано еще во время второго сезона, в 2006ом году.

\- Черт, Дик, ты собираешься встать с кушетки?  
\- Собираюсь. Возможно, даже сегодня.  
\- Не остри, у тебя все равно плохо выходит.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой блондинистый генерал!  
\- Дик, я клянусь, если в течение пяти минут ты не встанешь, я одену тебе на голову ту самую кастрюлю, в которой варила сегодня макароны. С остатками тех самых макарон.  
\- И ты посмеешь оставить Никки без отца?!!  
\- Поверь мне, он не будет долго плакать.  
\- Ты оскорбляешь меня и мою родительскую ответственность! Кстати, а где Никки? Почему так тихо?  
\- Не буду оскорблять твою родительскую ответственность и в третий раз напоминать тебе, что на сегодняшний вечер его забрал мой папа. Или ты хотел, чтобы он опять устроил скандал в ресторане?  
\- И в кого только наш сын такой капризный, Ронни?  
\- В меня! Без сомнений, только в меня! Ты же у нас всегда был тихим, скромным и покладистым. Прямо как сейчас.  
\- Ронни, кончай хвалить меня и собирайся. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы опоздали?  
\- Дик!!! Будь добр, напомни мне, почему я вышла за тебя замуж?  
\- Потому что я самый неотразимый мужчина, которого ты встречала?  
\- Угу.  
\- Или потому что по сравнению со всеми твоими бойфрендами я самый спокойный?  
\- Страшно это признавать, но ты прав.  
\- И потому что ты меня любишь?  
\- А вот и не люблю!  
\- А я тебя просто обожаю, когда ты дуешься.  
\- Дик, убери свои руки! Мне еще одеться надо. Данкан и Ханна не будут ждать нас вечно.  
\- А что же Логан?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь Логана, он же всегда опаздывает, но на его опоздания никто не обращает внимания. Надеюсь, он не приведет с собой Мэдисон. Даже после особо неприятного развода с Джекки встречаться с Мэдисон-это уже перебор.  
\- Разве ты не знаешь?  
\- Я все знаю. А о чем ты говоришь?  
\- Он же с Мак встречается.  
\- Не верю! Она мне ничего не говорила!  
\- Значит, в отличие от тебя, она умеет молчать.  
\- Я умею молчать!  
\- Ага, и о наших отношениях ты молчала долгих полтора дня.  
\- Эй, я бы молчала, это ты придумал целоваться у входа в «Нептун-Гранд» в присутствии дюжины журналистов.  
\- Я имею ввиду, сколько времени ты выдержала, чтобы не разболтать Мак?  
\- И все равно, это так странно, Логан и Мак…  
\- Да ладно, после того, как твой приятель Уоллис стал жить с Лэмбом, я ничему уже не удивляюсь.  
\- Не напоминай!  
\- Не буду. В моей жизни есть более приятные вещи, чем беседовать о том, что происходит в их спальне.  
\- Фууу, Дик! Ты как всегда умеешь правильно меня настроить перед важным ужином.  
\- Значит, мне придется поднять тебе настроение старым, но верным способом. А Данкан с Ханной пусть подождут.


End file.
